Marriage and Other Disasters
by SuPa4Natural
Summary: AU. At the age of 15, Tyson Granger is married off to Kai Hiwatari in an arranged marriage. While Kai has an ulterior motive, Tyson has a hard time adjusting to his new home. Not to mention his husband snogs any woman he finds and his grandfather-in-law is a psychopath.
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage and Other Disasters **

**Chapter I**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I am not capable of owning this awesome series.

**Warning**: This chapter doesn't really have anything but swearing and cursing.

**Important Note**: I do not, in any way, support child marriage. I understand this is a sensitive issue because it's one of the leading social evil in the world. But this fic takes on the lighter side. It's arranged marriage through papers and not some grand ceremony. The marriage is not focused and the humour and drama is centred around the characters' feelings and the development of their relationship. Again, I don't support child marriage. It is an evil deed that must be demolished from the face of the earth.

* * *

...

The sun was gradually lowering itself, nearing the horizon when Tyson and Max had decided to finally abandon their games and head to their respective homes. Grabbing their bags, they talked as they left the park in their bicycles.

"I'll swing by in the weekend, bro!" Max skillfully waved his hand while the other controlled the cycle.

"Okay! See you later, Max!" Tyson waved back and watched his best friend take a turn around the corner. He finally arrived at his own home few minutes later, tired from the continuous running around after his school was over. The next day was a weekend and he had all the time to be fooling around.

He chained his bike near the door and carefully opened the main door. He was surprised. He didn't find his furious Gramps waiting for him with a kendo sword, ready to whack him for being late.

"Gramps... You're not dead, are you?" he mumbled with insecurity raiding his mind.

He looked for his grandfather in the kitchen but he wasn't there either. Slowly walking up to the living room, he peeped in. He found his grandpa seated on the couch, hunched forward in a gloomy manner. His older brother, Hiro was standing before the old man, his face turned towards the floor. Tyson was more than worried.

"Uh...guys," he walked up to his family, "What's with the gloomy aura?"

Hiro slowly turned his head towards his younger brother and sighed in deep distress. His hand clamped his forehead and he had nothing but depression.

"Tyson," Hiro took a huge gulp, "My life's ruined."

Tyson was taken aback. His brother's life is ruined? Just this morning he was smiling like the sun and wishing him luck for the day when he headed for his school.

"W-what...ha-happened, big bro?" he stammered as he approached the taller Granger.

Hiro slumped down onto the floor, "You...remember my boss?"

The older male was working as the Head of the Sales department of the famous multi-billionaire Hiwatari Company. His boss, the President of the company, Voltaire was an old man who didn't really have a good reputation among the famous crowd. He was depicted as a cruel, stubborn and dangerous old man who had connections to the mafia. But Tyson didn't really get why he was thought to be that bad. He remembered the first time he had met the old man.

_Three Years Ago... _

_"Ty! Stop running around! It's my work place not your playground!" Hiro scolded his little brother who was zooming past the crowd of the sales department. _

_"You can't catch me, bro!" Tyson stuck out his tongue at his brother and turned to run again. A tall figure suddenly came before him and before anyone could foretell what would happen, Tyson tripped and fell upon the other person. The rest of the people present there gasped in horror while Hiro squeezed through the crowd to get the smaller Granger. _

_"Ow! Ow! Ow!" the smaller version of Hiro whined as he rubbed his head. _

_"What is all this?" the other fallen person pressed his forehead to stop the pain, "Who dared to hinder my way?" Tyson widened his eyes and gulped as he watched the President of the company stand tall before him, eyes fuming with rage. _

_"__I'm sorry, mister! I didn't see while I was walking! I'm so sorry!" The blue haired boy winced as he felt the other raise his hand. But instead of a slap, he recieved a gentle pat in his head. He looked up to see the old man smiling at him. Hiro on the other hand was dumbfounded._

_"Well, try to watch where you're going, lad or others won't be as kind as I am..."_

_..._

"Yeah...when you showed me around in your office...the old guy I crashed into few years back...what did he do?" the youngster gulped.

Hiro hesitated but spoke low, "He...accused me. He accused me of sleeping with one of his mistresses. And..."

Tyson widened his eyes at the revelation. His expression suddenly turned that into of fuming rage. The old bastard had accused his innocent brother of such brusque accusation! It was an utterly horrible thing to do!

"And?!"

"Homie's getting fired," his usually cheerful Grandpa had nothing but grief in his voive.

"What?!" Tyson barked, "First he accuses you of stupid things and then he fires you! That's...that's no fucking fair!"

"Ty, calm down," Hiro half heartedly whispered.

"Calm down? Are you kidding me? That old fuck is playing with your life and you tell me to calm the fuck down?"

"That's enough cursing from ya, lil' dude!" his Grandpa scolded.

Ignoring the other, the teen frowned, "Don't tell me you really did bang his mistress..."

"I did no such thing!" Hiro defended himself, "He's...blackmailing me."

"Wait? Blackmail? Call the fucking cops right now!"

"Mind the language, kiddo!" Gramps glared at the boy.

"You think I haven't thought of that? I'm not stupid, Ty. But we're dealing with the damned old psycho who has connections to the freaking mafia! I have no intention of getting you two in danger!"

"But...but there must be a-a..way..." Hiro sighed, "There's only one way."

Tyson looked at his brother with hope glinting in his eyes.

"He," the man looked back, "He said that he'll drop the accusations if I bring him a bride for his grandson tomorrow."

The teen could do nothing but gape at his older brother's words. A bride? A bride for the old fuck's stupid little grandson? What was happening? It felt as if the blackmailing scheme was taken out from some movie. But if those were the conditions then finding a woman was a piece of cake.

"Bride? Well, that's easy! We can go downtown to find some couple of candidates. We're going to have a long line, believe me! The to-be-bridegroom is a billionaire!"

The other two Grangers shut their eyes at his suggestions and lowered their heads. Tyson was shocked at the unsupportive reaction but Hiro spoke out his problem.

"Ty, the thing is..." Grandpa Granger shook his head, "You're the bride. The ol' freak wants **you** to be his grandson's bride."

The world came crashing down on Tyson or more correctly, the heavy bitter truth crushed him with all its might. The teen had never felt such despair in all his life. It obviously had to be end of the world or it was just him having his worst of his worst nightmares. He pinched himself to be make sure too.

"You...you two can stop joking," he laughed nervously, "This isn't funny."

Their silence only confirmed his doom.

"Hiro! Bro! H-how ca-can y-your boss possibly know...a-about me?" his teeth clattered a bit as he trembled, "Also, l-last time I checked, h-his grandon w-was a MALE. Not to mention, t-the same gender as myself!"

"I know it's hard to believe but Ty, that's what he said," Hiro lowered his gaze, "If I don't bring you to him tomorrow, god knows what he's going to do to our family. But don't worry, I'll take the punishment. I just want you and gramps safe."

"What are you talking about?" Tyson fell on his knees, "You just said if I don't go, god knows what he'll do!"

"Ty, listen, I'll go to him tomorrow and figure a way out of this mess."

"And if he doesn't agree...No!" the teen gasped, "No! I can't let that happen!"

"Ty, what are yo-"

"I'll go! I'll be his grandson's bride or whatever! I can't let anything happen to you!"

"You know we won't let you do that, kiddo!" his grandfather shot up.

"But grandpa! If anything happens to Hiro, what will we do? He's our everything! He'll lose his job and...and...No!"

"Tyson, try to understand. You cannot jus-" Tyson cut him off, "Look, Hiro. If I go, the accusations will be dropped. You'll get your job back. You guys will be safe. The worst thing that could happen to me is if the grandson is seriously ugly!"

"But...Ty..."

"Enough you two! I'm going! That's the final decision!" Tyson gave a smile to lift their spirits and his own, "I'm sure I can handle a stupid arranged marriage with some rich bastard."

"But promise me you'll take care yourself when I'm not there," Hiro turned to him and caught his shoulders, "If that fucking psycho does anything to you...lays even a single finger on you...I'll kill him with my own fucking bare hands!"

Tyson smiled weakly. He wasn't sure if what he was doing the right thing but he knew after all Hiro and Gramps had done for him in the absence of his father, it was the best thing to do. He's had had his kendo lessons and no fucking one could lay a finger on him if they tried. He could only hope the weather would be nice tomorrow because he surely ain't going to have a good time with the old psycho the next day.

...

* * *

**Author's Note**: You'll be surprised by Voltaire's sense of humour in the next chapter.

You know you can show some kindness to people. Imagine how much Karma is going rp favour you! The easiest way would be by typing something something in the empty box down there and clicking the 'post review' button. You can also click the epty boxes next to 'fav' or 'follow'. What do you say? :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

* * *

**Dedicated to these awesome peopl****e:**

**Senseless**

**Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko**

**deny**

**Demons of the arch angel**

* * *

Unfortunately or fortunately for Tyson, he didn't remember about his commitment at all after dinner. He slept like a baby, not a single time worrying about what would happen the following day. That wasn't his positive attitude giving him courage but his forgetful mind leading him to dreams filled with his favourite chocolates and ice creams.

The next morning, Tyson had the same regular routine he followed. He woke up, got fresh, went to breakfast and well, since it was the weekend, he sat down in front of the TV. His grandfather and his brother were acting rather strange, giving him affectionate glances every now and then but then, the youngster was too busy to notice.

Then came a time when he had his memory flooding back of the previous evening. The talk. The sad sad talk. The talk about_ him_ getting _married_. His mind hit him with surprise only when he saw a big black limousine waiting for him outside his house.

His feet led him outside his house, his brother walking behind him.

"Come on, Ty," Hiro patted his brother's shoulder, "Voltaire sent his driver to pick us up. We need to get going."

Tyson stood before the limo, his eyes wide like the round saucers, filled with emotions such as shock, surprise, realization and ultimately, fear.

He looked at his brother then back to the limo. Back to his brother then to the vehicle. One last time to his brother then to the vehicle.

Then he ran.

He was running so fast that he felt as if he could race in the Olympics. His speed accelerated even further when he heard his brother call out and run after him.

"Tyson! What the hell are you doing?!" Hiro let his feet catch speed.

The teen shut his eyes tighter, "I don't want to marry! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm fifteen for fuck's sake!"

The older Granger shook his head in disbelief and ran faster. He was then chased by the chauffeur of the limo, some kind of street dog offended by his speed and finally by his grandfather who was walking rather than running.

Step after step, the onlookers on road joined the chase, one by one. When Tyson finally turned to see his brother, he saw a whole mob of random people shouting and chasing him. That made his speed take off.

"Tyson! Stop! Wait!"

"Lil' dude! Stop in the name of the lord!"

The whole crowd burst into different 'stop', 'wait' and 'no' cries and wails. For all they knew, they had no work to do and following some rabid kid circling around the neighbourhood was the only thing they could do.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Why me?! I did nothing!" the teen brooded over his stupid decisions.

As if on cue, karma presented his best friend, Max right around the corner. Upon seeing his friend, Max waved happily but suddenly stopped when he saw the crowd following him.

"Hey, bro! Why the-"

"No time, Maxie! Get your ass moving!" Tyson caught his hand and dragged him away.

Few seconds of extreme sprinting and the duo were safely hidden out of sight, the crowd unknown to the fact that they were hiding behind a giant bush in the park. After few minutes of searching, they gave up and dismissed themselves.

"Ty! The hell is happening?" Max whispered, his heart beating louder than his voice.

"Ugh...it was a stupid decision! I just got caught up in the moment!" Tyson lowered his head in between his bent knees.

"Just what the hell happened, brah?"

While the youngest Granger spilled out the beans, the older two Grangers worriedly looked around for the teen. There was a very angry boss of Hiro's who wasn't going to take a 'no' for answer now.

Sadly for them, the chauffeur had phoned the old man and told him of the situation. Again, sadly for them, Voltaire was coming there, already on the road after hearing his to-be grandson-in-law was going back on his words.

Voltaire didn't take rejection nicely.

"...and now I don't want to marry!"

Max had his mouth opened wider than his already widened eyes. The story wasn't really what he had expected but he had have much more worse than that.

"Okay...so you sure they let gay marriage happen here?" The blond whispered, his eyes squinted in disbelief.

"Don't think so but appearantly the old psycho has some connections to the mafia or something and they can do the hell they want to..."

"But dude, if you let this happen...imagine a life as a wife! You'll be cooking, cleaning, waking up early in the morning on weekends...you'll practically be a slave!"

Tyson sighed, "All the more why I don't want to marry. I just got caught up in the moment when I agreed, you know..."

"I totally understand, brah."

Max didn't understand.

"I think I should clear things out. But if I don't, Hiro will be losing his job and his reputation. No other companies are going to take him...not after the old man uses media for publicity. He could be even jailed!" the teen held his forehead on his palm.

Max pressed his lips together apologetically and patted his friend's back to comfort him. The blue haired youngster was having a war within, his mind resisting while heart complying with the idea of marrying.

The blond shook his head, "I still don't understand why the old man wants _you_ to be the bride..."

"I will take the trouble of explaining that to you."

A strong voice, not belonging to the duo came from outside the bush. The two shivered and felt their foreheads sweat in sheer fear as they heard the person walk towards them. Their hearts were beating, a painful thudding against their chest feeling kind of beat.

Two shady figures caugt them and brought them towards the old man, Hiro and Gramps behind him, caught by other of the shady men. The duo tried to get away from the grip but in vain. They were then presented before a man, old but seemingly big and scary, hair already dyed to grey but still fire of dominence burning in his dark eyes.

Tyson had then met his to-be grandfather-in-law. Max winced at the sight of his friend's to-be grandfather-in-law.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Tyson Granger," Voltaire's hoarse voice echoed in his brain.

"Can't really say the same thing, old man," the teen spat.

"Lil' dudes! Fire up yer horses like ya' did before and run!" the oldest Granger chirped in the background.

"Gramps, we should really get you corrective lens," Max frowned, "We're caught by two shady guys if you didn't see."

"Enough," Hiwatari interrupted, "We can have chit chats over tea. Get them in the car, boys."

The men dragged all the people they were holding into the huge limousine. Yes, including Max, who still had very limited information about what was happening.

"Let's do what the kids do in the movies," Tyson whispered, "Kick the guys in the centre and get the fuck out of here!"

"Awesome idea, bro!"

On the count of three, the duo managed to hit the target but unbelievably, the men had no response or reaction, their holds still firm and still dragging them to the vehicle.

"What are they? Made from steel?" the blond had the shock of his life.

"Tyson, stop trying. None of us can escape. Not now." It was Hiro.

"But-"

"Don't waste your strength. We can talk after we get there."

"Get the rest in the back," Voltaire commanded, "I want to have a long talk with the boy alone."

"No!" Tyson protested, "I don't have anything to say to you! I **refuse** this marriage!"

The old man took out a gun from his coat and held it before Max's temple.

"I have five bullets, young man," he smirked, "Do you want lovely five holes on your friend's head, hm?"

Max was sweating like a freak. Silence was his last option and he spoke not a word. Tyson agreed reluctantly. Voltaire kept his gun in place and took the blond with them so as to not to let Tyson back out again.

In the limousine, the older Grangers occupied the back seat while the other three on the front, between them a solid wall separating them. Max had his clothes soaked in sweat, his hand behind his back held by the shady man and he had no interest in moving an inch from his current position sitting next to Voltaire. Tyson was seated before the two, held in place by one of the lackeys.

"So, how is my grandson-in-law today?" Voltaire sent a creepy smile at the teen.

"I ain't your fucking grandson-in-law" was what he wanted to reply but really didn't want any holes on Max's forehead.

"F-f-fine."

"Is that so? Then you must be curious to know why I am doing all this..."

Tyson eyed Max and looked back at the old man. He nodded slowly, feeling the pressure building up in him.

"Well, it's simple. I want back what was mine."

The duo looked at each other in confusion.

"My grandson, bastard C.E.O of the company, owns half of it and it's only because of his stupid parents' last will. The whole company is mine, not his. The sneaky punk is nothing but a disgrace...snogging any woman he finds," Voltaire let out a disgusted grunt, "He didn't even leave Linda, my woman. And he doesn't have to do anything but to spend all my money on his whims."

"I want back my pride, my company and my money. Once he marries you, you can act as if he is harassing you. You'll file a report and I'll give the witness statement. You'll then give him divorce. The best part? You'll get all his share of his inherited money and company's position and he'll land up in jail. I get the money from you and the position of C.E.O will be vacant for a capable person. I'll give you all the money if you ask but I want him away from me. Jail's the perfect place."

The duo squinted their eyes in disbelief. The man before them was actually a grandfather? Weren't grandfathers supposed to look after their grandkids instead of sending them to jail?

"Your whole plan is disgusting," Tyson frowned, "You could have just hired a woman who needed your fucking money! Why are you ruining my life?! I'm fifteen for fuck's sake!"

"Your life is the least thing I have to worry about," the grey haired old man laughed hysterically, "And don't you think a womanizer like him will make any woman dance for him on his single word? Gays would be the same problem. I can't just pick a boy from the street! The easiest way was blackmailing my favourite worker whose little brother had the brains and charm to make this plan work. I haven't forgotten you, Tyson. I never forgot about _you_ since that time three years ago. Funny thing is, I made this plan years before I met you. You just came in as the perfect boy to play the part. I had to wait until the bastard turned eighteen too."

"That's a creepy compliment, old man," Max whispered to himself.

Voltaire laughed even louder.

"I don't understand... how is gay marriage even possible here?" Tyson looked intensely serious.

The old man stopped laughing and stared back at the youngster. Their eyes clashed into a battle of stares and none of them gave up. Suddenly, the old man started laughing again, his teeth showing from his cracked lips apart.

"Everything is possible in love and war, son."

...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I like nice people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

If Tyson had to pinpoint the exact definition of magnificence, he would definitely look towards the Hiwatari estate because that estate was as humongous as his school. By that statement, it was HUGE. Spreading across acres of green land was the Hiwatari estate, surrounded by trimmed bushes and trees that looked professionally grown.

After stepping out the limo, Tyson could feel his heart caught up on his throat at the extravagance and glamour of the place. On the grass spread land was a straight paved path that led to his future grandfather-in-law's mansion. A glorious white water fountain stood before the mansion spraying crystal like water and a statue of an angel right beside it added the classic effect of a marble in the scene.

The guests stood there, their eyes nearly out of their sockets and their jaw heading for the floor.

"This is the main estate," Voltaire directed his voice to the blue haired teen, "Your new home."

Honestly, Tyson first instinct was to leave everything behind and live his life forever in his new home but after remembering on what condition he would be allowed to stay there, he kicked the thought out of his mind.

The group followed the old man's lead, his lackeys not letting them free. They looked around in awe, everything and anything present there capturing their interest. Gramps let out a super impressed sigh while Hiro was too busy calculating the cost of the estate. Max was too awestruck to actually utter anything, not to mention one of the shady guys had a gun on his head. As for Tyson, he seemed pretty indulged in his inner turmoil.

"Man," the oldest Granger huffed, "That walk made this ol' man sweat like a dawg."

"A little exercise is important," the other old man looked over to Tyson, "Isn't it?"

Tyson nodded hesitantly.

They reached the main entrance of the mansion finally after a long walk of twenty three minutes. The double oak door of the mansion parted and a young man in a butler's attire greeted them. Behind the door, pristine black marbled floor were polished, their reflection almost seen in them. A great stairway led ways to the two divisions of the mansion while the servants lined up after arriving from the servant's quarters, each bowing as the guests walked past them. Gramps was sure a pretty maid had just winked at him as he walked by.

"Welcome to the Hiwatari residence, grandson-in-law."

Voltaire patted the blue haired boy's shoulder as he expected some reply from the teen.

"Uh...um," Tyson was unsure about his reply, "Gee, thanks?"

His words were filtered over a million of times, taking away all the nasty curses that were to be said because he knew; one slip of the tongue could cost his best friend's life.

"Ronald, is the bastard here yet?"

The owner of the manor looked over to his butler.

The butler bowed, "Master is currently in his office, my lord."

"Come along then," he motioned the crowd to follow him, "Let's close the deal immediately."

The old man led them towards the west wing of the mansion, none daring to squeak a single word. The trip was a slightly shorter one than before but was long nonetheless. The walls of the hallways were all painted with the silk textured crimson paint, the ceiling white with the corners decorated with various statues of angels and demons. The walls had large portraits of unrecognizable handsome men and beautiful women, each framed with gold and bronze. The laid out black carpet underneath their feet also managed to add in an elegant touch to the vintage styled hallways.

Few steps later Voltaire turned to one of the rooms, the initials 'K. Hiwatari' carved in a golden plate on the door. Once the old man halted before a huge oak door, each began to expect different things. But none of them expected what was exactly behind the door. Voltaire, as a man who despised delays, pushed the unlocked door.

There was a table, a man and woman.

That was just the summary because the details blew the sockets of the spectators' brains. The large room had a working table directly seen from the entrance. There were sheets of paper scattered all over the carpeted floor, pens and paperclips littering the ground and few pieces of clothing lying around.

On the table was clearly a woman, her flushed face matching the colour of her hair. Her white blouse was open, _ripped_ open, the missing buttons clearly visible on the floor. Her black heels were forgotten on the floor as well along with her scarf. But the woman was covered by a muscular figure, a tall man whose gray blazer was among the casualties on the floor. His dual shades of hair were clearly seen from the door as well as his modelsque upper body naked due to his unbuttoned white shirt.

If the guests' jaws hadn't dropped to the ground before, it did then.

"You disgrace! What is all this?!"

The loud scream snapped each one of them from their moment of statue and closed their mouths to prevent flies from entering. The woman on the table suddenly jumped off it, grabbed her shoes and her scarf and zoomed out of their sight. The guests exchanged series of confused and dumbfounded expressions.

"Get your ass straight, bastard!" Voltaire growled, "Meet me in my office in ten minutes!"

The old man stormed out the door, the guests unwilling dragged by the lackeys after him. Tyson, not restrained by any of the shady men, stood there. The others didn't notice that at all since their minds were blown away, only black ashes in their skull remaining. But the teen's mind was entirely focused on something else, _someone_ else unlike rest of the group. Tyson locked his eyes at the intense stare of the other man. The man hadn't paid any attention to anyone beside the blue haired teen. The moment the group barged into his office, he had his eyes only one person; that person being Tyson Granger.

Voltaire hadn't informed how his grandson looked like so after that meeting, the teen had no questions. Flexing rippling muscles and sophisticated elegance were the outstanding features of the man. Tyson had to swallow the spit that was ready to jump out any moment at the man.

He didn't really hate the man at first sight. He loathed him.

The half naked man approached the teen while the youngest Granger took a step back with each step approaching him. Before he lost his sanity, Tyson jumped out of the room and looked down the hallway to follow the rest of the group. Unfortunately, none of the guests were found. The teen gulped as he slowly turned his head towards the other man.

"Don't come near me!" he managed to croak, his voice fuzzy from disgust.

The man quietly picked up his blazer and walked past the paranoid teen. Tyson had no idea to where he would find his family but since Voltaire had ordered the man to come to his office, he concluded that he should just shut the fuck up and follow the man. They walked and walked and walked. The teen almost threw his defeated sigh but was saved when the man finally stopped before a door. He was about to follow the man into the room when he saw the butler come from a corner.

"Oh! There you are, Mister Granger!" he walked towards the boy, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Uh...It's okay. I've reached the office," the teen replied.

"Office?" Ronald raised a brow, "What office, Mister Granger?"

Still worried about his friend, he spoke carefully, "Mister Voltaire's office…"

"But this is the west wing, Mister Granger," the butler eyed the teen curiously, "The office is in the east wing."

"Huh? Then where is this guy taking me?"

"That is the master bedroom, Mister Granger," he looked over to the man, "This is the master's _private_ quarters."

The shock made the teen cry out loud. The young Hiwatari rolled his eyes and walked into his room, shutting the door after him. The butler understanding his master's behavior shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose and sighed as he looked over to the youngster.

"Please follow me, Mister Granger," Ronald turned on his heels to lead the way, "Lord is expecting you."

"This all is so fucked up," he groaned, his fingers running through his blue hair.

…

* * *

The butler had just opened the office's door when Tyson found his family and his friend smiling ear to ear and drinking tea. As creepy as it sounded, it was ten times creepier when Tyson saw it. They were all seated in cushioned leather chair around the main working table with Voltaire behind it. An empty seat was pushed for Tyson to be seated facing straight to the old man.

Voltaire chuckled, "We were just discussing, _grandson_."

Tyson choked on that. Gulping his spit, he sat on the chair awkwardly and eyed his best friend. Max was busy smiling weirdly even though there was a revolver on his temple. Gramps and Hiro on the other hand were grinning rather wildly, their cheek muscles seemingly very strained.

"I was telling how it was improper not to acknowledge the host's proposals…especially **without** smiling."

So that's what made the group smile like creeps.

"So, wh-what have we…um…discussed s-so far?" Tyson lowered his gaze.

"Nothing so far. We wanted you to be a part of the conversation. After all, it is your marriage," the old man sipped his tea.

His tone suddenly turned a little darker, "First let us discuss simple arrangements."

The teen looked over to Hiro for some kind of approval and nodded when he saw his elder brother nod. Voltaire handed the boy few sheets of paper. Tyson took them and scanned over the printed letters.

**Marriage: Terms and Conditions**

What? Since when did marriage become as if signing up for the army? Oh, that's right. Apparently, EVERYTHING was fair in love and war. The youngster swore if he was to get his grandchildren married, he would never force them. That is, if he survived the current disaster and gets married at a legal age with a woman. Tyson glared at the paper.

1\. You will not terminate the relationship unless asked to (specifically by me).

2\. Your payment will be given after the job is done. No advance payments.

3\. Your family will be given enough beforehand that includes dropping accusations, promotion and 50% increase in income.

4\. You **will** follow my instructions.

5\. You will be living in the estate. Your belongings will be shifted here immediately after the signing of the contract.

6\. You are free to do anything in the estate but that excludes running away, damage of property and barbaric actions.

7\. You will not be attending school. You will be homeschooled. A tutor will be assigned.

The list continued and with each term Tyson felt his guts sink lower and lower. Those were not terms and conditions…they were orders and demands. But what choice did a poor boy like him have? The rich and the dangerous hassle with the poor and that was exactly what was happening. Tyson had the urge to tear the paper and throw it at the old man's face but unfortunately, he did not want to be explaining Mr. Mizuhara why his son's dead body was on their doorstep.

"Sign the papers, boy," the old man ordered, "Then we'll get on with the other arrangements."

While the teen scribbled his signature and stamped his thumbprints on the papers, his family and his friend exchanged hopeless expressions with each other. With every signature, Tyson felt his heart crumble piece by piece. For all those children who were forced to marry at young age as his, he prayed for their freedom. He seriously prayed for their freedom.

"Why isn't the asshole here yet?!" the old Russian growled at his phone, "Send my men and drag him into my office NOW!"

Tyson squeaked as Voltaire slammed the phone back. Collecting all the papers, he handed them over to the old man who eyed each paper carefully. The oldest Granger was about to utter something when suddenly the closed doors flew open revealing the same man caught by four of the shady men.

Voltaire growled at the sight, "How many times do I have to tell you not to burst in like that, dumbasses?! I'll make you pay treble of what the door costs!"

"Sorry, boss!"

The other Hiwatari struggled in the hold, "What the fuck is this, old man?!"

"Quiet down, barbarian!" Voltaire screamed back, "Get him here and plaster him on the chair!"

Tyson winced at the sight and looked away, holding back his temper and rage he so much wanted to throw at the man. The men in black suits dragged the young man and placed him on one of the chairs next to the blue haired teen. The man eyed the boy warily while Tyson mentally murdered the young Hiwatari. Two of the men held him while the other two went towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?!" the old man frowned.

"We're going to get the equipments for the plaster, boss!"

The guests sweat dropped while the old man face palmed.

"I meant figuratively, idiots!"

"…"

Once the man was held in place, Voltaire faced him.

"Sign these and get the fuck out of here," he said as he handed the main contract to the man.

The man took the paper and scanned the page. Few seconds later, a string of loose curses were thrown from the man's mouth. Tyson turned away in disgust. He had no intention of staring at a man with third class morals.

Gramps felt uneasy. He hated curses. He hated the man. Yet, he had to sit there, giving a wide smile at him. 'Fuck' was all he could think. Hiro was pretty much worried about how much pressure his brother was handling. His brother was fifteen. He should be out there, playing and running around and having fun. But he's here, getting married to a bastard who doesn't know how to keep his pants on. Max had very little to no idea what the fuck was happening so he just shut the fuck up to prevent himself from getting fucked up.

"Marriage? The fuck—"

"Shut up and sign them, bastard."

The man widened his eyes as he read aloud, "Marry Tyson Granger?! This little shit?!"

"You're the shit here," Tyson spat, his eyebrows scrunched up in anger.

"Shut up, brat."

"I won't. What the fuck are ya' gonna do?"

"You little—"

The young man struggled with the holds from four men. Voltaire laughed at the sight and handed him the pen.

"Sign them already…"

The man sighed, "You walked in on me every single time and now you came to conclusion that I'm interested in little kids? Great."

"I don't give a single fuck, you whiny bitch. Sign this shit and get over it," Voltaire groaned.

"NEVER!"

The old man shook his head and presented an open ink pad before him. One of the four men grabbed the man's thumb and forcefully grazed it over the black ink. Getting the thumb over the paper, the young Hiwatari struggled with all his might. Tyson watched in horror as the contract was half done. Now, it was his turn.

"Come on, _grandson_," Voltaire looked over to the teen, "Your turn. Remember, five bullets and five holes. Or maybe fifteen bullets and fifteen holes."

Tyson looked at the paper, his eyes juicy from all the tears accumulated in it. He looked over to Hiro and Gramps who gave him apologetic but encouraging smiles. He looked over to his blond friend who smiled and gave him a thumps up.

"Don't worry, Ty," Max squeaked, "We'll support any decision you make."

The statement was brave but all the people in the room knew what the teen was going to do and what his decision was going to be. He couldn't live without any of them. To avoid death, he must let his freedom die. Voltaire watched in amusement as the boy finished his right thumb and began his left one. Once he lifted his left thumb from the paper, covered in blank ink, he collected all the courage in him to meet his husband's eyes.

All he saw in them was nothing but burning hatred.

...

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE. PLEASE READ.**

**I don't know how many of you heard of the massive earthquake that hit Nepal on 25****th**** of April. It was obviously terrifying. After spending nights in the fear of its return, I have been scarred with its terrible outcome. There are more than 7000 casualties, more than 25% from the capital. My family and I are thankfully alright and safe but many of my people aren't. They have no shelter and no food. They are stranded. Our fucking government isn't doing a single thing. All the aids we are receiving are not enough at all. There are so many of us in danger. We are doing all we can to save each and every person out there.**

**If you have anything to help us with, please do. We are need of help. You can help too. You can search in the following link in what way you can help. Please spread the word. **

**Use without space: **** abcnews . go US / wireStory / nepal- earthquake- victims- 30760707**

**We are gratefully thankful to all those who have helped and supported us. Thank you for caring. Thank you for keeping humanity safe. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

* * *

...

**Thanks to all those who donated for the aid of the earthquake victims in Nepal. Your help means a lot. **

**Thanks for the review/fav/follow: Demons of the arch angel, Senseless, Laila Sakatori 24, Silvermist023, Bex402, Dark Crimson Eclipse, SadomasochisticIrony, Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko**

* * *

**...**

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everybody present in the room, including the lackeys holding down the guests had gawked at the old man's declaration, their eyes ready to pop out any moment and their jaws heading towards the floor. A pregnant silence enveloped the old man's office contrasting the noise inside each of the present witnesses.

"NO!"

The declared 'man' and 'wife' shot up, their shocked and fumed faces turning towards Voltaire, unable to stand each other's presence.

"Then what the hell were you waiting for? Your expecting faces showed as if you wanted me to say that," the old man growled, "The contract is done. Go home, pack your things and come back before evening. If you disobey, my men will make sure your dead bodies are disposed at the Tokyo bay."

All of them shook with obvious fear, goosebumps standing up on their skin. Quietly grumbling, Tyson stomped out of the room while his family and Max followed, dragged by the men in black holding them.

"This all stupid and you're going to pay for it," Kai snarled at his grandfather.

"Shut up. You will make sure he gets the best hospitality while he's here," the other replied with an amused smirk.

The young man scoffed, "Why would I do that?"

"He's your bride."

"He isn't. He never will be."

The older Hiwatari waved his hand and ordered his men to take him away.

"Get your hands off me, fools!" the young man tore away from all the four pair of hands and walked away furiously.

The other Hiwatari rolled his eyes and dialed a number on the phone. One ring later his butler picked up. A tired sigh escaped his throat before he spoke, "Roland, escort the guests to the exit. They're going to get lost eventually."

…

* * *

"Fred, our chauffer will now drop you at your desired destination. I hope you have a safe journey," the young butler smiled as he led the guests to the car.

"Oh, Ronald," the oldest Granger grabbed the redhead's gloved hands and gave an emotional sigh, "You saved us from the horrible maze! I thought we were going to die!"

The tall butler gave a small bow before speaking, "It is my duty to serve, Master Granger."

"Okay, old man. Enough emotional drama," the blue haired teen pulled his grandfather away from the butler after thanking him for his selfless service. Tyson and Max swore they could see imaginative river flowing down the old man's cheek.

A shiny black Roll Royce Phantom and a middle aged man dressed in a smart uniform were waiting for them. The guests' eyes widened at the sight of the ultra-luxury sedan and its flamboyant features along with the high profile chauffer. The Hiwatari family sure was rich and the sight of the car just proved the sophistication of their life style.

"It's…beautiful," Grandpa Granger sighed, wiping an imaginary drop of tear from his eye.

The other three had to drag the old man into the car after successfully detaching him from hugging the car. Shaking their head at the old man's childishness, they entered after him while Hiro sat at the front, giving directions to the chauffer.

Finally away from the gun at his temple, the blond sighed, "I thought it was the end of my life today, bro…"

"Sadly, it was _my_ life that ended," Tyson groaned, his head leaning against the window.

"Oh, come on. Marriage can't be that bad…" Max gave a weak grin.

The other teen rolled his eyes, "It's not bad. It's a disaster."

"I wouldn't say that, homey!" the oldest Granger chirped, remembering his own marriage with the youngster's grandmother, "My marriage wasn't bad at all…"

"Well, obviously you weren't married to a horndog," the blond frowned, "Or to a psycho family, for that matter."

"I'm just giving ya' a heads up, kiddo," the old man looked over to sulky teen, "Just don't do anything to blow the old freak's fuse. Stay away from their shady business and that whole contract thing. Me an' Hiro will figure something out before anything happens. Don'tcha worry about us!"

"Yeah, as if that guy's going to let me do that. He wants his grandson ruined and I have to do what he says…or else, well you heard about the dumping in the Tokyo bay thing."

"Tyson, just keep yourself safe somehow," Hiro turned back to face the teen, "We can't be there to save you. I know it's my fault that—"

"What? That you somehow got a job at the psycho's company and managed to catch his eye. Geez, stop blaming yourself for this shit," Tyson watched the outside surrounding pass by as he spoke, "If there's someone to blame then it's our shitty luck and that hideous family."

"You ain't got the go-ahead to curse, young man!" his grandfather intervened.

"Whatever…"

Max looked at his friend thoughtfully, "You know guys, I don't think it's the time for being all gloomy and sad. We only have limited time with Ty so it's best if we could enjoy this little time together, you know? We don't know when this disaster is going to get over…"

"Come're and give your impressed grandpa a hug, you little genius," the old man held out his arms as he spoke.

"I think I'm fine, gramps," he replied as he shifted away from him.

"Max is right," the older of the Granger sibling smiled, "It might be a little late or early I should say but… we need a bachelor party. Let's head to Ty's favourite place first."

"I might know where that is!" the blond grinned happily, eyeing the changing mood on his friend's face.

"You can't mean…" Tyson narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Food Heaven, of course!"

The blue haired teen couldn't help but crack a huge grin. His favourite restaurant might just be the thing to cheer him up.

…

* * *

Tyson had an amazing time with family and his friend at his favourite restaurant. He got to order anything he liked and as much as he wanted. His stomach was full and his hunger sated for almost rest of the day. But the time came when he had to head home pack his stuff. He didn't have much—clothes, toiletries, music and movie CDs, junk food, comics, video games and Dragoon (his small dragon plushy without which he can't sleep but denies even though everybody already knows and he gets teased for it).

Stepping outside his house was one of the saddest moments of his life. His luggages were already in the trunk and he was taking in the last bit of minutes he had left with his dear ones. He gave the other two Grangers a tight hug and a tighter one to Max.

"Don't tell anyone about this, bro. I'm counting on ya for this," he whispered.

Max flashed a worried glance, "What the hell should I tell Hillary and Kenny?"

"Dunno. Make shit up, I guess?"

"Okay, bro but get out this thing as quick as possible, 'kay?" he patted his friend's back, "I'll try to cover up for you."

"Thanks, man and," Tyson reached for his baseball cap and handed it over to the blond, "Take care of this for me. I dunno if I'll come out alive, bro. It's a great responsibility."

"I got this, bro!"

Tyson waved at them while the engines started. It was sad leaving the house but it was heart breaking to be leaving his family. All the good memories flooded his mind and he tried his best to contain the drops of tears that had accumulated at the edge of his eyes. It was maybe for a short period of time but honestly, he had no hope for his life if the disaster was finally going to be over. The engines roared and soon enough, the Phantom was riding off to the Hiwatari estate carrying a fifteen year old married teen.

…

* * *

Fred, the chauffer was kind enough to help Tyson with his stuff. Once they had entered the majestic mansion, the man left him to his own devices. Ronald and a couple of other servants had lined up to greet him and help him with his luggage to his destined room. The servants were about to lift the bags when suddenly sharp taps of feet caught their attention.

"Let him carry them himself," a commanding tone came from the grand stairs leading to the west wing. Tyson looked up to see his 'husband' clad in black pants and suit jacket with white shirt descending the stairs, a wicked smirk evading his lips.

"But it's too heavy for him, Master Kai," Ronald reasoned.

"I said let him carry them," Kai demanded, "I'm sure he can do _at least_ that much."

"Lord Voltaire has given us orders," the redhead butler had a calm tone, "Apologies but we have to carry them out."

"You work for me!" the young man snarled as he approached the tall butler.

The said man smiled, "But it is your grandfather who gives us our pay."

With that, the servants carried the bags and went ahead with the blue haired teen following them. He spared a glance to the furious man and inwardly laughed at his humiliation.

"What a blow," he whispered.

Unfortunately for him, Kai heard and gave him a glare that looked as if it could kill. The teen shrugged and shuffled along when the man intervened yet again.

"Why the hell are you taking them to the west wing?" the young Hiwatari inquired in an irritated tone.

"We were ordered to take them to your private quarters," one of the servants replied.

"What?!" Kai and his 'wife' screamed in unison.

"Why would the old creep do that?" the young man barked.

Ronald walked on without stopping to speak, "Maybe because husbands and wives are to sleep together in the same room? Oh, we wouldn't know, Master Kai."

The married 'couple' looked at each other with sheepish faces before Tyson walked after the servants towards his husband's private quarters in the west wing. Kai was speechless and so was he. They were going to sleep in the same room and if there was only a single bed then on the same bed! Tyson grimaced at the thought. He didn't like the man within a 1 mile radius. Sleeping in the same room was just outrageous!

After passing several rooms, they arrived at the Hiwatari's private quarters that had huge grand double doors. The teen noticed how creatively a magnificent bird was carved into the oak. The servants laid his luggages on the floor and looked apologetically at the teen.

"Apologies, Master Tyson but we aren't allowed to enter Master Kai's room at any cost," Ronald bowed as he apologized.

"Hey, you don't need to be so formal and all, guys!" the blue haired boy smiled, "It's alright. I can take care of this myself from here. Thanks for bringing them all the way here."

"We're glad to hear, Master Tyson," the butler smiled back, "Master Kai is lucky to have someone kind as you."

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold it right there!" Tyson gestured with his hands, "I'm not…I-I mean…"

"I can decide what is lucky for me on my own, Ronald," the familiar commanding voice filled the silence.

The teen looked over to the man and frowned, "The least you can do is be nice to him…"

"Why should I?"

"He has done a lot for your pampered ass. You should be grateful."

Kai fought back the sudden urge to beat the shit out the teen.

"I have no intention of doing as you say."

The servants bowed and left the teen alone with the young man who walked towards his room silently cursing. Before the teen could enter, he closed his door at his face. For a few seconds, Tyson stood there, clueless to what he should do.

Looking over to his stuff, he concluded it was best to keep them somewhere safe so that he could wander around and stay away from his husband at all costs. He threw open the door without any thought. It was a regretful choice because what he saw had blown his mind. Kai was on his bed, half naked with a dark haired woman in a black lingerie and bunny ears headband on top, straddling him.

The woman looked over to the gaping teen and gave him a seductive smile, "Want to join us?"

"Hey, you've got no permission to call him over," Kai declared, grabbing the woman's chin and bringing her down for a long kiss.

The blue haired boy just stood there, his limbs immovable and his glares sending daggers to the young man. Kai Hiwatari was a despicable man and Tyson bet his ass that the swine would die of a STD sooner or later. The two stopped their actions as the man pushed the woman backwards onto his king sized bed and dominated the play by kneeling over her however he was unable to perform further by the heated glares from his wife.

"What?!" he barked at the teen.

Tyson narrowed his eyes and spit at the man furiously, "Shut up and die, you man-whore!"

The boy slammed the door with his all might and shook his head frantically as sat down on the floor next to his bags. He looked at his watch and saw that it was seven thirty. The two inside obviously had a lot of things to do so he waited quietly for the business inside to get over. By quietly, he meant killing the bastard in his head thousands of times.

It was nine thirty when the hooker he hired finally packed up. It was the usual good little fuck but that day he hadn't enjoyed as he used to. Maybe he was getting tired of all this? No, he could never get tired of _that_. But a tiny part of his heart was guilty and he didn't know the reason.

He stood up from his bed to lead the hooker out. The woman playfully bit his ear lobe as he opened the door for her and gave a saucy wink before walking out. Kai was about to close the door when he heard the woman gasp in surprise. He leaned over to see what happened.

His wife was asleep on the floor, his head on his small side bag and the stains of dried tears visible on his tan cheeks. The man shooed the hooker away and walked over to the teen. Obviously, he didn't give a shit about what happens to the boy but if his grandfather finds about how he made him sleep outside his room then he could kiss his allowance goodbye.

"Hey, wake up…" Kai poked the teen's cheek with his toe.

Tyson mumbled incoherent words and shifted a bit to be comfortable. His husband kept on poking him but he wouldn't budge at all. Kai was in a fix. He didn't want to bring the teen inside but he couldn't leave him there too. Eventually, as an adult, he agreed with the latter term and grudgingly brought in all the bags first.

He then looked over to the teen who was fast asleep and wasn't planning to wake up any time soon. Sighing, he grabbed the small boy, carried him all the way to his bed and dropped the teen carelessly onto the fluffy sheets. Tyson mumbled few things about how someone called Max ate all his favourite snacks he hid in his closet and how his grandfather knocked one of his teeth out during kendo practice.

Kai acted as if he didn't care but the sight of his wife sleep talking nonsense shit was amusing and hilarious. He arranged the boy's head onto the pillow and covered him with the blanket. Satisfied with his work, the young Hiwatari went to the attached bathroom to take a nice long shower before going to bed.

…

* * *

"Mmmnn…" Tyson groaned as he rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times to regain his sight. He didn't recognize the room at all. He was on a massive king sized bed with a gang of pillows all around him. A fireplace was situated few feet in front of the bed and above it was a large OLED television. There were huge windows with dark green curtains few feet to his right, shiny chandelier above, some kind of door which he assumed was a walk-in closet, furniture here and there and a lot of space to walk around.

Getting up from the bed, he looked around to take in the magnificent room's extravagance. He found the room had another joint space that looked like a sitting room. He walked over to the other part of the room and found that it led to the veranda. The inner room had a large couch and upon looking a little closer, there was a man sleeping on it.

Tyson gasped in horror as he watched his half naked husband sleep soundly but in an uncomfortable stance due to the size of the couch and the lack of blanket. His eyebrows furrowed as he recalled last day's incidents. He was waiting for the woman to go away and then he fell asleep…

"He…must've brought me inside," he whispered to himself, slightly guilty for cursing his husband, "Did...he sleep like this the whole night?"

"I did."

The teen flinched noticeably as his husband woke up from his slumber and walked over to him, drowsy eyes staring at him indifferently. Kai recalled about the dried tears on the boy's face but chose not speak about it. He was too lazy anyway.

"I-I…" he stammered, "…sorry. Last night, I got a little worked up and…"

"Hn. A little?" Kai raised his brow.

Tyson bit his lip, "Okay, so I was pissed off. I apologized already. Now it's your turn."

"Why should I?" the man walked over to a table and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Fine. Don't, you—" he paused and realized, "What's your name again?"

The shirtless man walked over to the bluenette, "You sure are one of a kind wife."

"No one had really told me your name. I think Ronald said it was…mmnn," he tried to think a little harder, "Cal-co-ce-ka…"

"It's Kai."

"Yep, that's it!" the teen watched the man head towards the bathroom, "Mine's Tyson by the way!"

The man didn't bother to spare a glance, "Didn't ask…"

Tyson didn't really like the man but he didn't really have a solid reason to hate him either. His grandfather forced this marriage on both of them so he really didn't have anything to with it. Putting aside the fact that his husband was a total man-whore, the guy seemed okay. Maybe he could spend his time annoying the guy for a while? He did give him quite an eyeful the day before so it was fair of him.

"What should I call you then? Husband? Darling? Honey?" he grinned playfully.

Kai popped his head from the bathroom and stared at his wife sheepishly, "Call me master."

"As you say," Tyson gave a mock salute, "Master!"

…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Tyson's personality doesn't allow him to stay mad at someone for long…same case here. He doesn't find enough reasons to hate Kai. Same goes for Kai, maybe? This was a crappy chapter, I agree but hey the plot will build up from the next one. The ending just came out of nowhere. That's why it's shitty.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

* * *

Breakfast was a very very VERY awkward state of affairs. While Tyson was oblivious of any kind of awkwardness and discomfort present in the atmosphere due to his stomach growling every second and him wincing in response, Kai and his grandfather exchanged the looks of two war generals going against each other in combat. Tyson just thought they were constipated or something.

Finally, Ronald, the ever punctual butler came in followed by the group of chefs with rolling tables to serve the lavish breakfast. Voltaire was seated on the 'head of the house' place while his grandson on the other end. The blue haired teen was in the middle of the two, busy eyeing the incoming dishes and trying to control his overflowing saliva.

Soon the long dining table was filled with various types of food. While Tyson had very little to no idea about what the complicated dishes were called, he was seen giving no fucks about it. Filling the tummy was his priority then.

The head chef placed the last dish and started introducing the dishes, "Today's breakfast consists of ricotta pancakes, baked doughnuts, butterscot—"

The hungry teen paid no mind to whatever the man was saying and starting placing food on his plate from each and every dish on the table. Kai noticed he had no decency of waiting until the cook finished or ask him to pass the far dishes. In the process of fiddling with placing the food, he dropped a spoonful of butter on his husband's pants which made Kai more furious than he already was.

"Can you tell your grandson-in-law to at least follow table etiquette?" the older husband glared at his grandfather.

The old man laughed as he started placing food on his plate, "He is your wife now."

Kai rolled his eyes and cleaned away the stained the pants of his, all the while murdering his so called wife a thousand times in his head. The blue haired teen munched away, avoiding any raging glares and unkind comments.

Half an hour later, the teen patted his grown stomach as he burped which was followed by series of low giggles and laughs from the servants. Voltaire had left early to attend his business and the other Hiwatari was left alone with the boy. Tyson was sated. His husband on the other hand was on the edge; the edge of the insanity cliff. The undisciplined behavior was driving him crazy. There must be something to at least contain the wild little brat and make him tamed…even if it seemed impossible in his case.

"Wow, I'm so full right now."

That sentence from Tyson made Kai's brain running. He knew exactly what to do.

"Well," he glanced at his wife's way, "Weren't you full of me already…yesterday night?"

Kai had no idea if the teen was quick enough to know the innuendo but his doubts were cleared when he saw the red flush slapped across his whole face.

"Wha-what?!"

"All that wasn't enough, was it?" Kai stood up from his seat and walked closer to the teen, "You want more like you screamed in bed, don't you?"

The teen shot up from his place as the servants scampered away in haste, embarrassed and equally flushed, leaving them alone.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you fool!"

He could see the boy giving off steam due to the sudden realization of what was suggested. Kai smiled as he walked closer and leaned nearer to his wife, lowering his eyelids in the process.

"Call me 'master' like you did," the man whispered into his ear, "Or else I'm going to make you scream it…right here…on the table."

Tyson's eyes were full on wide, red spread all over on his face, up to the tip of his ears. For a moment he thought the guy was joking but after few moments of searching the older husband's face, he found nothing but utter concentration and determination. Oh no, Kai was not joking…at all.

"Say it!" the older man demanded as he grabbed the teen and pushed him face down on the large table. The blue haired teen winced at the sudden impact and tried to get away from the man but in vain. He was overpowered yet he thrashed around in the hopes of getting away from his husband's vice grasps.

"Let me go, bastard!"

Kai didn't let the teen loose and if the boy had any sense of security that Kai was joking, it was all thrown out of the window. Tyson's face was planted sideways on the table, both of his arms twisted behind his back and if he was on the right mind, he felt a large hand on the back of his thigh. Red alarms were going off in his head when he realized what his husband was—a horny man whore.

Tyson was dying with panic.

"Don't you dare touc—"

"Hush, love," Kai's lips were dangerously close to his ear, "Let me make you scream."

There were only two things running in Tyson's head—FUCK SOMEBODY HALLPPP and OHMYGAGA HE HAS A THING FOR BEING CALLED MASTER.

To his utmost relief, Ronald had the courage to cough out loud enough for the older man to whip his head back and to his utmost gratitude, he had the super fast reflex to elbow the man on his abs and get as far as he could from him. Kai doubled at the sudden hit but quickly collected himself to glare at the running teen.

"Come back here, you shit!"

Tyson stopped at the exit door of the dining hall and turned back to face the angered man. He flashed both of his middle fingers at the man and screamed 'FUCK YOU, PEASANT!' on top of his lungs before making his way out.

"How dare you interrupt—"

Ronald cut him off, "You had requested for a group of hookers yesterday and well, they are waiting for your gracious presence in your room, sir."

With that the butler turned on his heels and walked away before Kai could release his wrath. The servants who had retreated quickly came and cleared the remaining dishes from the breakfast while their master contemplated about what he had done. Sure, the kid took off but he had enough time to make his time a living hell until Kai was in the picture. But for now, he really had to fuck.

…

* * *

Tyson honestly hadn't thought about it but his feet naturally led him to the only way they had started to feel accustomed to—the way to his husband's bedroom. He hadn't also given any thought since it was his husband's room he was going to hide in; sooner or later his husband would come back to that very room. Oh well, Tyson wasn't much for complicated plans anyway.

He should have thought of a complicated plan because when he opened the wooden door with the phoenix engraved onto it, he saw fireworks.

Five super hot ladies in sexy lingerie turned their attention to the teen near the door, wide smirks blooming on each of their lips.

"HE," one of them said aloud, "HE is the one who called us?"

All the others laughed and scrambled over to the boy whose mouth was hanging open wide, his mind blown from the extreme stimulation to his eyes. This was real life porn for him.

"He's so cute!"

"Oh my, he's tiny!"

"I love his blue hair!"

Handsome he was but 'cute' was just way girly for him. He tried to act all manly but ended up blushing like the virgin he was. His cheeks were getting pulled and if he was correct, he butt was getting whacks from time to time.

"Ladies, ladies," he cleared his throat, "I think we should t-take it to th-the bed…"

"I've got an idea!" one of them squealed while others understood what she meant.

Tyson was pulled towards the bed and the door behind him was locked. He was surprised but shrugging he thought 'fuck it'. He might get lucky for all he knows.

…

* * *

Kai Hiwatari was having an awful day. Awful was an understatement. The day was fucking awful.

Walking down the hallway to his private quarters, he thought of ways to murder his grandfather who made his life so difficult. The man was old and Kai could have easily planned a perfect way to get him out of the picture but his loyal men were the biggest challenge. Though idiots, they weren't stupid. They could easily dispose him but he knew his grandfather wanted to torture him before he could die. Hence the lovely marriage or the disaster as he liked to call it.

He didn't really hate the kid. He fucking loathed him.

Tyson was the epitome of it irritation. He was bold, reckless and way too innocent; the qualities Kai did not appreciate in anyway. But because of the very same qualities, it was fun to tease the boy. Maybe he had gone a little too far in the morning…nah, he still had to torture the little demon.

He was standing before his own bedroom when he heard noises from the inside. He was darn sure the hookers had started before him so he just went ahead to open the door. However, it seemed it was locked from the inside. Scrunching up his brows, he banged the door twice while waiting for someone to open it.

"Hey~ Look what we got for you~"

The door opened to reveal one of the hookers who immediately grabbed the man by his tie and dragged him in. The woman draped herself onto his body while he grabbed her butt and looked over to the bed to see the surprise.

His mouth was ajar and his eyes almost out of his head.

It couldn't be—

"Kai, help me please~"

Tyson was surrounded by the four remaining ladies, all touching, stroking and whacking his body which was not covered in his usual clothing but lacey white lingerie hugging his tan skin. The boy was sprawled on the white sheet, his tan skin glowing because of the white contrast of the lingerie. The hookers were kneeled around him, touching him one way or the other.

If Kai hadn't pinched himself several times, he would've been sure it was a horrible nightmare but the cat ears on his wife's head were very tempting. It was apparent the girls had decided to dress the teen up for show. The cat ears headband was a welcome bonus. And although he had admitted to hate the teen, he couldn't look away from how pleasant it was to see the kid tortured.

"Kai, please," Tyson writhed in pleasure as one of the woman rubbed his nipples through the lacey top.

"Please, Kai…"

The other woman tweaked his other nipples while the next one palmed the very obvious tent in the panties.

"Kai…"

His erection was swelling and the pre cum was soaking the white cloth, threatening to leap out of it all together. The teen wiggled on the bed, legs spread before his husband while soft moans escaped his lips. They were stroking him all over and the overstimulation was sending electric sparks down his spine. The sweet lovely heat was pooling his lower belly and the intense attention from the man standing before the bed was enough to drive him crazy. In this situation, the girl next to Kai quickly brought out another surprise for him.

It was a cat tail…with a butt plug at one end.

Tyson saw the item being held out and he was sure whatever it was, it was for him. He tried to protest by trying to escape but the stimulus all over his body had him aching for more and his limbs were jelly with tingling sensations. The build-up in his belly was getting harder to ignore but the angels hovering around him were not letting him to let loose. The restriction was over bearing.

The teen looked through his spread thighs and stared directly onto Kai's crimson eyes which were on his body rather than on his face. A drop of tear rolled down his cheeks from the torture of pleasure coursing through his body, watching the man looking at him being held, stimulated but not given the permission to cum.

That's when their eyes met and Tyson could only moan when his erection was stroked with the lightest touch.

"Master, please help me~"

Kai heard his ability to control himself crack and crumble.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A moment of silence for Kai's ability to control himself...and my sanity.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

* * *

**Warning: **Expect random smut.

* * *

"Get out."

All of the spectators in the room turned their attention to the man radiating dangerous aura that told them to fuck off. The five women looked at each other before shrugging and heading towards the door.

"You still gotta pay, hun," one of the ladies stated as they walked out together.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, just get out."

"Stingy bastard," the other woman muttered under her breath.

Tyson, who was just writhing on the bed calling for his "master", laid flat with face down on the covers, the swell in the white panties suddenly gone. The teen groaned in pure disgust as he reminisced what happened before, the utter disappointed faces of his brother and grandfather flashing before his closed eyes.

"_You_," the older man folded his hands before his chest, "Get fucking dressed."

The blue haired teen turned his head towards the man and rolled his eyes, "Why don't you get out first?"

"Use the bathroom, brat."

"No, you get out," Tyson pouted stubbornly, "I don't wanna get up from the bed."

The Hiwatari sighed, not even bothering to further the conversation. The little jerk was as stubborn as a mule intending to not move an inch and he wasn't in the mood to play games with him. Shaking his head, the man walked out and headed towards his office. As soon as he closed the door, Tyson jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door, locking it from the inside.

"Let's see how you feel when you get locked out of your own room, dear husband!"

A sense of invincibility filled him.

Tearing the white lingerie from his body, he jumped back on the bed and starting bouncing on it. Grabbing the TV remote from the bedside table, he turned it on and switched to one of the music channels and turned it up to a high volume. The dance melody of the popular J-Pop filled the air and the teen in all his naked glory jumped around the room. The shame and the embarrassment from the earlier activities didn't even affect him as if it didn't even happen.

He had finally gotten the chance to explore the room, fiddling with the older man's belongings all the while singing out the lyrics and moving his along the tunes.

"Wow, this musk thing smells nice! Ooooh—there's a chocolate one too! I love chocolate!"

He must have tried at least six different types of cologne. With him smelling weird and funny, he decided to try out the glorious bath in the fancy white bathtub, turning the faucet upon entering the bathroom. Scouring through the cabinets, he fished out some sweet scented candles and exotic bath salts.

"Wow, these expensive stuff look like those things you get in spas," he observed as he tried to choose which one he should use.

While the tub was being filled he decided to free his long hair from the tight pony tail and gently massage the scalp to soothe his pulsing nerves.

"Mmm, I'm in a sweet mood. Guess I'll use the vanilla one," the boy placed two of the white candles near the bath tub.

Finally, he lit up the candles using the lighter he found in one of the drawer and poured a handful of pinkish bath salt (he may have tried to taste it because it smelt too good). Turning of the tap, he slowly checked the temperature of the warm water and dipped his legs one after another after confirming. Carefully lowering his body, he sat with his legs stretched with the water level comfortably till his shoulder.

Shutting his eyes, he heaved a sigh of content as the soft music bounced of the tiles of the bathroom and the warm water enveloped his body, eliminating the strains on his muscle. He never got to get into baths like this back in his home because they had to be careful water and use it in the minimal, as said by his grandfather. Today, he was free to do the fuck he wanted (not that he didn't do it the other days).

"Aah~ I wonder what Max and the gang are doing right now..."

* * *

"WHERE."

Wide eyes.

"IS.""

Threatening scowl.

"HE?"

Cracking of knuckles.

A furious bang on Max's table made him jump out of his skin which made his soul go ape-shit enough to wander the universe twice before coming back to his body. His heart rate suddenly spiked up to speed of light and sweat began accumulating on his forehead. His fist clenched and unclenched as his teeth began to clatter with utmost fear.

Women were scary things.

"Well...he you know..."

"Max, where the hell is that fatass?!"

Hillary wasn't taking anyone's bullshit early morning and he wasn't sure if he is able to keep his best friend's secret for long. The brunette when angered was scarier than those clowns in horror movies (and much more sadistic). The blond gave a nervous sideways glance at the raging demon before him. His other classmates in the classroom started quietly evacuating the room to save themselves from the unnatural disaster of their class president.

"He had borrowed my History notes and he swore he'd give them back today!" the girl crossed her arms before her chest as she puffed her cheeks, "I need to submit it by tomorrow!"

Max squeaked as he felt the piercing glares on him, "Y-you can use mine f-f-f-or today!"

"I do need mine eventually! Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have lent it to him."

The boy didn't comment and kept avoiding eye contact which the brunette caught on rather easily. If there was one person in their four people group of Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hillary who was psychic then it definitely was the girl. She wasn't just psychic. She was a chic girl but she was also crazy.

She was a crazy psy-chic.

"Max, what are you hiding?"

It was the blond's turn to have wide eyes. He suddenly breathed funny, puffing air between short laughs, grinning as if his white teeth were the only shield against Hillary's mind reading ability.

"W-whatever do you m-mean, d-dear Hillary?"

Narrowed eyes looked through his soul, "You're avoiding eye contact and doing that thing with the laugh. You're hiding something."

He didn't respond. His feet started tapping against the cemented floor.

"What are you hiding?"

A rise in the tone. Tapping intensifies. Breath halts.

"I'm asking someth—"

"I am so sorry but Tyson got taken away by these people that are rich and fucking terrifying with the guns at the head dialogues like in those yakuza movies and scary ass men in black with the gun that go pow pow and they said they'll fucking kill anyone who fucks with their plans so I decided not be a fuck up and decided to stay the fuck alert and fucking save Tyson's life."

"What?"

Hillary scrunched up her face as she tried to comprehend what Max blurted out in one breath. She really didn't get anything. The blond was acting weird. Not that he didn't the other days but today he was the special dish with extra chilly seasonings of suspicion.

"He has diarrhoea."

"B-but you said something else," the girl threw up her hands in confusion, "Something about kill and Tyson's life?!"

"Yeah, the diarrhoea is killing Tyson so he had stay back to save his life," Max shrugged as he said it rather confidently.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what you said..."

"Oh, Hillary," the blond sighed dramatically, "Trust me."

"No."

"Geez, okay. I'll go bring your notes today after school so don't worry."

"I'll come with you then," the girl decided as she went back to arranging the notebooks at her table.

"NO!"

The boy stood up abruptly to oppose when the bell rang. Kenny, the brain of their little group and now Max's holy saviour entered the class room.

"Guys, its PE. Lets' go," the short brunette whined as he placed his trusted laptop in his bag and took out his sports uniform.

"Yeah, that's right! Let's go go go!"

Max followed suit by pulling out his sports uniform and marching out of the classroom not even glancing back at his friend who was honestly very shook with the turn of events. There was something up and her psychic senses were tingling with suspicion.

She was going to find out. Sooner or later.

* * *

Kai wasn't particularly fond of paperwork but with his demon of a grandfather nagging persistently, he had no other option but to accept with reluctance. Unfortunately for him, his mind was rather unfocused and almost too distracted. The day's events kept replaying in his head, flashes of white lingerie and cat ears and tan skin and blue hai—

A sharp knock on his office door knocked him out of his trance. Figuring it was none other than his grandfather; he didn't bother responding and went back to reviewing the papers. The knock came for the second time then the third and upon the fourth knock, Kai finally muttered a small 'come in'.

While the Hiwatari had his nose buried into sheets of paper, deliberately soft footsteps on the carpeted floor approached him. Still not bothered, the man kept going through the papers without even glancing at the person who had just entered.

In one swift motion, the papers in his hand was snatched away and thrown carelessly into the air.

"What the—"

Kai growled angrily but stopped immediately when he saw who had just entered.

It was Tyson but only grown into a taller and older version of himself however that wasn't what shocked the young Hiwatari. The grown Tyson was wearing nothing but the skimpy see-through white lingerie tight against his tan skin. If he wasn't wrong, there was a pair of white cat ears resting on his head and a cat tail—

"You were thinking of me, weren't you?"

The blue haired male inched closer to Kai and rested his knee on the rotatable chair he was sitting on. The older male was too paralysed to even speak let alone push him away which made it rather easy for Tyson to grab his clothed thighs and slowly part them.

"You wanted to do this, didn't you?"

Kai wasn't wrong. He DID have a cat tail which had a buttplug on one end fitted in between the tan boy's butt. His breathing went rather heavy as sweat started forming. His parted thighs were being delicately massaged and what settled right in between had begun to stir. The tent was prominent with a little bit of massaging.

Tyson started kneading the strong inner thigh muscles with his finger tips and Kai had to bite his tongue to not let out a groan. The finger tips, as if on purpose, brushed against the older male's crotch which made him jolt a bit. The younger male finally palmed the clothed erection with his warm hand and the Hiwatari let out a long sigh trying not buck into the heat.

"It's quiet hard already," Tyson cooed in a low seductive tone, "I wonder if it can get harder..."

Kai let out a loud groan when he felt the tan male's mouth over his clothed crotch, the heat unbearable as a rough tongue brushed against it over and over again until it was stained by saliva and precum. Kai managed to open his eyes before watching the boy sway his hips in the air with the cat tail swinging along. That was enough to make his sense of rationality crumble.

He quickly unbuckled his belt and pushed down his boxers. Tyson moaned at the sight of the erect cock right in front of him and wasted no time to begin lapping at it. His tongue carefully made it was from the base to the tip which made the older male groan even louder. The tongue then gave a small lick at the tip while his hand grabbed the base to start pumping it. Tyson slowly took the cock in his mouth, the wide girth making it rather difficult for him to fit in past half of it.

"Mmmm..."

The younger male moaned as he tried to take the hot cock inch by inch, breathing shallowly from nose as he did. His tongue rubbed the underside of the length as his hand started moving faster at the lower part. Failing to go past half the length, he backed his head which made an audible pop as his mouth became empty. He had to regain his breathing, his chest feeling rather heavy and his jaw loose and slack.

A large hand suddenly grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him near the saliva slicked cock again and he looked up to see the Hiwatari bearing a dark expression with narrow eyes and a scowl.

"Suck it again."

Tyson shivered at the tone, "I-I can't it's too...big."

Kai didn't listen to him, "I said suck it."

The combination of his expression and gruff voice made the younger made _want _to submit.

And he did.

"Y-yes," he said softly, "M-master..."

In an instant his mouth was back on the hard length again, this time his mouth hollowed out determinedly to fit the whole thing. Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared for the hand that shoved his head forward, making the cock go deeper than the first time in one go.

"Mmph!"

Tears accumulated at his bottom lid and after a few harsh thrusts into his mouth, they stained his cheeks. The thrusts got deeper and even harsher that made Tyson's half hard erection straight up to a fully erect cock. The hard length strained against the lacy panties, precum staining the front and a part of his length coming out of them. The tightness in the panties unexpectedly pressed the buttplug further into his hole which grazed right against his prostrate.

"Mmmn!"

Tyson's moans became extremely provocative with his tear stained face and his arched back that showcased the buttplug. Kai went further ballistic with his thrusts, his cock hitting the back of the younger male's throat who in return took it right in without hesitation, his chocolate eyes blurry with the tears.

Few thrusts later, the young Hiwatari let out a long groan, his hips snapping forward as he came inside Tyson's mouth. The white cum filled his mouth and even dribbled out as Kai withdrew his manhood. The sight of a teary eyed male in lingerie and cat ears who was undeniably aroused himself didn't allow his cock to rest. Rather, it sprung back to life when he saw Tyson desperately thrusting his hips forward to get some friction and swallowing the load with an audible gulp.

"Stand up," Kai commanded, looking down on him.

As soon as he complied, Kai pulled him closer as Tyson wrapped his arms around his neck and straddled the man on the chair. While the younger male arched his back to buck his hip to relive the strain in his panties, the Hiwatari grabbed his hips and aligned their cocks together.

"Aahn! Kai!" Tyson moved against the hard length, the friction causing his thighs to tremble in pleasure.

Kai began licking the shell of his ear before nibbling on it and moved his tongue down the neck to his beauty bone. Sucking on the junction between his shoulder and neck, he bit down on it to create a red mark on the spot.

"Mmnn—ah!"

Tyson moaned at the burning sensation evading his mind, excruciating warmth spreading from his cock, throughout his body to the tips of his ears. His face was flushed with bliss and his throat becoming drier every second. The heat was getting more and more extreme and just when he was on the verge of spilling, Kai all of a sudden grabbed his hips and stopped him from bucking.

"K-Kai?!" he whined from the sudden loss of friction, "W-why...?"

The man looked at him with hunger building up in his maroon eyes, "I'll make you cum from your ass."

A large hand pulled out the buttplug abruptly causing the younger male to jerk violently and moan loudly while clutching the older man's shoulder. His insides craved to be filled again and his asshole twitched in expectation. Kai parted his cheeks and slid his cock in between, rubbing the entrance to tease the blue haired mess of moans.

"K-Kai, please just—ah!"

Kai's one hand reached for his nipple and tweaked it without remorse. His fingers gradually circled around the clothed nub and rubbed it slowly. Tyson cried out as the lacy fabric rubbed against nipple, the sensation going down straight to his groin. The hot cock sliding between his buttcheeks and the fingers playfully rubbing on the pink buds made him squirm and cry out which went deaf to Kai who was intent on playing with him.

Finally he was pulled tight against the man's broad chest while two fingers slipped between his butt to rub his hole. By then, the panties were soaked completely and his cock was painfully pressed against clothed toned abs.

"Kai, please! Mmnnn..."

"No, call me master," Kai breathed into his ear, "And beg for it. Beg for my cock."

Tyson's face grew even redder as he tried to comprehend. The two fingers rubbing against his hole were distracting his mind and making him hard to speak.

"M-master please," the younger male reached back and grabbed Kai's length, "P-please fill me with your cock."

Kai stood up from his chair and pushed him onto his office desk, not minding the paper on it. Grabbing the back of his knees, he spread the boy's knees which displayed a rather delicious sight of a leaking cock and a twitching pink hole.

Without any warning, Kai pushed the head of his length right in and...

He woke up.

The young Hiwatari frantically looked around his empty office in search of a certain tan male but he didn't find anyone. However, he did find his little friend standing tall and proud straining against his black pants. A strong wave of cringe attacked his body as he reminisced his _weird _dream. Did he really see a grown up version of the shitty brat who does nothing but cause trouble? He still couldn't get over a lot thing that had happened...especially that buttplug. He needed to buy one.

But first, he needed to take care of his little friend. Shoving aside his paper works, he dashed out his office and headed straight to his quarters. Upon reaching closer to his room, he could hear loud boom of music from inside. Confused, he walked closer and tried to open the door.

It was locked.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Cat tail buttplug is nice...especially when it's in Tyson.


End file.
